Sparks of Rebellion: The 98th Hunger Games
by BlueDragonRebel
Summary: Ralson Thorn, reaped District 3 boy, chosen to participate in the 98th Hunger Games. Will the odds ever be in his favor? Or will he end up dead like 23 other tributes?


Chapter One: The Reaping

I slowly make my way to the heart of District 3. Today is the day of the Reaping. I sign in and then go to the 15 year old section for the boys. Our escort, Cassandra Trilley, bounds up the stage. "Happy Hunger Games!" she says in the high-pitched Capitol accent. She then reads the Treaty of Treason. "Now it is time to choose our lucky boy and girl for the honor of representing District 3 in the 98th Hunger Games!" Cassandra practically squeals.

She reaches into the girl's reaping bowl. "Avery Crescent," she booms into the microphone. The 12 year old section splits. I sigh with sympathy. Nobody likes it when a 12 year old is picked. A wide-eyed dark haired girl walks onto the stage. Her eyes twinkle with unshed tears.

"Now for the boys," Cassandra reaches into the boy's reaping bowl. "Ralson Thorn," she says. My heart stops. I gulp down, my eyes brimming with tears. Me. It can't be me. I slowly walk onto the stage. I see my brother, Kyson, bursting into tears. "We now have our two lucky children! May the odds be ever in their favor!" Cassandra says. "Shake hands you two," she says and we do. Staring into each other's eyes, feeling sympathy and unshed tears.

Cassandra ushered us into the Justice Building. I sat quietly in my room, sheding away the tears that filled my eyes. "You have visitors," a Peacekeeper says, and my family bursts into the room, crying. "Ralson, promise me you'll win!" Kyson babbles, his eyes getting filled again. My father walks up to me, hugs me, and quietly slips something into my pocket. "I promise, Kyson," I say to him. My mother however, stands there quietly, crying her eyes out, bawling.

"Times up!" a Peacekeeper shouts and ushers my family out the room. "No! No! NO!" I hear my mother screming as the door slams shut. I reach into the pocket my dad slipped something in. It's a big microchip. The one I pulled out of my game system when I was little. I stare at it for a long time, when the door opens again. My best friend, Altor, bursts into the room. He stares at me with a glare. "Okay, Ralson, listen up! This is the Games! Stop crying and start planning!" he shouts at me, his voice cracking. He was always the tough one, and he knew how to get me up on my feet.

"Times up!" a Peacekeeper shouts, taking Altor. This time it's me screaming. The door slams shut. I know I have no more visitors. Cassandra then walks me out of the Justice Building, along with Avery. She ushers us into the Capitol train. "Here we are into the train's main quarter," She says while smiling brightly. I look around the room and I am amazed.

There's a bundle of cheese buns, cake, and fried chicken everywhere. A bright chandelier hangs at the top. A velvet sofa and small furniture dominates the train cart. An ornate coffee table sits in the middle of the train cart. Me and Avery quietly sit down on one of the velvet sofas, not thinking about the monstrosity the Capitol calls the Hunger Games.

And in that one moment, I already know I'm a goner. I can't win. I can already hear my family crying and mourning. My brother, Kyson, bawling uncontrollably.

"Um, Ralson?" Avery says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah Avery, what do you want?" I say to her, before the train cart door opens. Our mentor comes in.

"So these are District 3's lucky, lucky tributes," our mentor says, chewing a cheese bun. "My name is Harold, and I am here to help you survive hell," he says, chuckling at his own joke. "So, Harold, what is the games like?" "Anything useful we need to know?" I ask him. "I'll tell you that when I feel like it." "I'd rather want to know your skills first," he finishes. I'm thinking when I hear Harold jump in surprise. I turn to look and see a knife lodged in the wall where Harold's forehead had been. I turn to face Avery. An evil smile is on her face. She threw the knife. _She threw the knife!_


End file.
